It's Random Time/Salvando el D
Kiro el boo y Zero el Bob Omb vuelven a casa, donde encuentran a Lince el Super Chaigai Denunciador llorando, así que van a verlo. Kiro: ¡Un pobre niño huérfano! ¡Hay que mimarlo! Kiro va a corriendo donde Lince. Zero: Idiota, es Lince. Kiro: No tenía ni idea... Kiro acaricia a Lince. Lince: ¡Perdí algo importante! Kiro: ¿La inocencia? Lince: No, Master, no creo que sea eso. Zero: ¿La autoestima? Lince: Tampoco, señor titán. Mario: ¿El cerebro? Lince: Nunca tuve uno realmente, papu. ¡Perdí las esferas del dragón! Kiro: ¿Son esas esmeraldas de colores del arcoiris que te convierten en super? Zero explota al escuchar tal comentario. Lince: Creo que eran unos cosos de una serie que iba sobre burros de colores. Zero se regenera y vuelve a explotar. Kiro: Como sea, ¿Quién las robó? Lince: Un monstruo volador espacial. Kiro: Poh pequeño lince de las montañas, ve y recupera esos años de mala suerte. Zero se regenera. Zero: Oh claro, va a ir volando al espacio tirándose un super pedo de fuego que lo impulsará al monstruo. MUY BUENA BROMA. Lince sale volando al espacio tirándose un super pedo de fuego que lo va impulsando al monstruo, ¿Volverás a decir que es una broma? Kiro: ¿Como predices el futuro? Zero vuelve a explotar. Y... 5 horas mas tarde, plox. Kiro: Adoro este programa... Kiro está viendo un comercial del tratado del cabello, de seguro esta buenísimo. Zero: Mira shavo, ¿Donde está lince? Kiro: No ha vuelto, shavo. Zero: Cuidado que el monstruo hijo de la mañana se lo puedo haber cargado. Kiro: Es cierto, hay que salvarlo. Zero: Claro, vas a ir volando disparando un arco-iris por detrás como Nyan Cat, ¿No? Kiro pone a Zero sobre su sobrero y sale volando disparando un arco-iris por destrás de Nyan Cat, sí. Gringos: Ameeericaaaaaa... Ameeeericaaaaaaaa. Kiro pasa volando destruyendo la estatua de la libertad. Kiro: Murica! Zero: Awww yeah! Kiro: Comin' again to save the madrefoca day yeah! Murica! Gringos: Awww Yeah! Kiro: Freedom is the only way, yeah! Mario, Bugs Bunny, Sonic, Mickey Mouse y Obama: Terrorits, your game is trough Kiro: 'cause now you have ta answer to! Kiro llega al espacio y se detiene en un Burger King espacial. "9eQ1wZWejlY" Cajero: ¿Qué va a pedir? Kiro: Voy a pedir... ... Aaaaaaaahh... Zero: Maldita sea. ¡Va a pedir los bocaditos de Sonic! Kiro: ¡Llevaré unos bocaditos de chicos! Cajero: ¡Entonces eso es bueno! ¿Con juguete? Kiro: Uno de A Hedgehogs Story. El Cajero le da un juguete de Starr the Hedgehog a Kiro. Kiro: Eoh. Kiro vuelve a irse volando a donde Lince y el monstruo espacial volador. Cajero: Gracias por no pagar... #MalditaBida #OieKRiko #codoxd #NoPosHotDoge Kiro llega con lince y el monstruo. Lince: Papu, es el monstruo espacial del sartén volador Zero: No entiendo, ¿Es el Monstruo Volador Espacial, el Monstruo Espacial Volador o el Monstruo Espacial del Sartén Volador? El monstruo espacial de los sartenes voladores le dispara sartenes con alas a Zero. Kiro: ¡Lince! ¡Te voy a salvar! ¡Traga meme, monstruo espacial super caguay y volador de los sartenes voladores con alas! Kiro le tira una bomba meme al Monstruo Espacial Super Caguay Man Gringo Murica y Volador de los sartenes voladores con alas. Salen volando Oie K Rikos, Ola k ases, :Vs, ragefaces, Willy Wonkas, Bryans, hasta hacer que el monstruo muera, soltando a Lince. Lince: Guau papu, te deshiciste de ellos de la forma mas titán posible. Zero: Y a mí me fuñó de la forma mas titán posible. Kiro: Bueno chicos, vamonos a casita, que ya es de noche. Kiro vuelve a casa, donde viven felices para siempre, ¿Felices? Que bien. Fin...? Sí, Fin. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de It's Random Time Categoría:It's Random Time